Another Chance, Kissing Scene, again
by MarthaD
Summary: Continues 'Guess Who's Guest starring' Chad is dissapointed he didnt kiss Soony so he decides to have Sonny guest star on his show, as his leading lady love intrest, again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sunny POV**_

_**We were runnig through our lines for our knew sketch. I was reading my script with my fellow So Random cast mates. We were going over our lines and editing, tring to make it as funny as we could. Just as I was reading my punch line outloud looking back and forth from my script when I spotted Chad leaning casually against the wall to the side smiling, watching me. I was surprised to see him that I did a double take.**_

"_**And then the chicken said-**_**Chad**_**?" I said dumbfound when I spotted him.**_

"_**Chad?" my castmates said together dumbfounded as me giving me their funny wtf looks.**_

"_**No! I meant…" I wasn't sure how to explain. "Chad! As in standing over there Chad!" I pointed. They turned there heads and there faces turned to understandment. I was surprised they all weren't as surprised as I am. I mean, I was the last person to believe to finding Chad Dylan Cooper Aka obnoxious conceded 1 So Random hater at our show watching the show being made.**_

"_**What is he doing here?" I cried outloud but most of all I wanted to know why my throat when tight as I thought about preforming in front of him and what was in my sandwhich from lunch because I know I didn't order the 'butterflies in your stomach' special.**_

"_**What is he doing here?" I herd Grady say to Nico. Then I herd Nico mumble.**_

"_**To see his girlfriend, obviously." **_**What? **

"_**Aw, Man! Why he gotta come here and ruin our scene." Grady complained as they all exited the stage.**_

_**I decided not to acknodledge what they said and so I dismissed it after giving them a quick evil glance. I punched back the panic attack wondering and knowing if they meant me.**__**I tipped toed over to Chad in a rush in my high heel clown shoes.**_

"**What are you doing here?" **_**I exclaimed again only a second later, throwing my hands up in the air. **_

"_**Nothing really," He said as a small hint of a smile still on his face as he watched Nico and Rady exit stage right. Then he turned to me the smile widening and his eyes sparkling. Will…it really just one of his dark blue eyes that sparkled…his stupid pretty shiny eyes.**_

"_**Just came to see you." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him not quite believing him as I crossed my arms over my chest, disturbing the daises that flopped out of my silly costume. **_

_**He giggled not quite taking me seriously in my silly outfit. Actually he never really did take me seriously.**_

"_**What? Cant I come see my girlfrieend?" He laughed. I grimaced at that. He had been listening to what he herd Nico and Grady say.**_

"_**By the way, so have you been telling everybody I'm your boyfriend?" He said his face seeming a bit eager.**_

"_**Psh, no!" Did he seriously think that?**_

_**His face fell. "Oh." was all he said as he let his eyes fall to the ground and letting his arms flop to his sides from where they had been before crossed over his chest in the the same stubborn stance as me.**_

"_**So what do you want?"**_

_**He started to stare at my outfit and I shifted uncomfortably as he stayed quiet. Then I froze as he reached out towards me. But it was only to pluck one of the real fresh daises from my outfit. He twirled it in his hand as he brong it up to his face to snif it. Then he looked up at me and toasted the daisy towards me as he backed away. **_

"_**I'll see you later."**_

_**I held my spot warily watching his retreating back, walking back towards his show.**_

_**Chad POV**_

_**I found myself walking towards the So Random stage not caring if any of them spotted me there or what they thought. I was just completely captivated watching Sonny in her cute outfit playing her part making me laugh as she always did. I had been on my way unto my own studio when the sign in front of the door that read So Random suddenly seemed to be flashing neon bright at me. And I stared at the poster beside it that included a very cute smiling Sonny on it. I couldn't stop myself from heading towards it I wasn't even sure or remembered if I had thought twice about the decision or not. But now here I stood watching her almost hoping she would notice me and at the same time hoping she didn't catch me ridiculously standing here watching her. But I couldn't stop fidgeting when she did. She was the only girl that made me a bit nervous or actually care about her opinion of me. As I watched her an idea came to mind that had me suddenly wanting to go talk to my producers and the writers of my show. A certain guest star came to mind. I was thinking about the kiss we never finished and still trying to keep the hope alive in myself that she wanted the kiss as much as I found myself to. I hoped that the Chad Dylan Cooper curse worked on her and she had fallen for me as all my other leading lady co-stars had. **_

_**I admired her as she spoke. She looked so cute in her silly outfit and seeing her angry made it so much cuter. Stupid cute, but I couldn't resist admiring it. Before I left the studio I took a daisy from her clown outfit as a souvenir of this memory.**_

_**After I got my producers to make the sketch for Sonny on our show I regretted the decision a bit because now I had to tell her. After I had left their office I spotted my friend who played my best friend on our show leaning against the door frame smiling smugly. **_

"_**What?" I asked. He gave me that knowing look. I walked past him.**_

"_**You like Sonny." he stated. I froze in my tracks. I turned around at him and brang on my acting face.**_

"_**Psh, no! What makes you think **_**that**_**?" I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my pockets.**_

"_**Aw! You even do that 'psh' thing like her when you lie!"**_

"_**Whatever." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.**_

"_**Ah, common, dude! I'm the closest thing you got to a best friend!''**_

"_**No, actually I think Sonny is the closest thing, even though we fight a lot- anyways what does it matter to you?" I began to babble about her now.**_

"_**I just don't get it, every chick falls in love with you when they have to work with you right? And they cant get over you till they kiss you, so don't you want Sonny to keep crushing on you instead and only to kiss you willingly instead of having to because her job as an actress?" he asked**_

"_**Yeah, but when she kisses me she'll realize how much she really loves me. She's to stubborn to do it willingly."**_

"_**Huh, a perfect match. Your stubborn too. Since you just don't admit it and tell her."**_

"_**Admit what? I don't know what your talking about." Then I walked away.**_

_**Sonny POV**_

_**Back at mine and Tawni's dressing room I pointed it out as she did as well about today's special guest appearance backstage. I stormed in angrily behind her slamming the door muttering to myself.**_

"_**Who does he think he is? He is so rude interrupting our sketch." I mumbled half heartedly. Tawny rolled her eyes at me as she stood in front of the dresser reaching for her mocha coca loca whatever lip gloss. We hung around in our room a while keeping to ourselves. After a while I almost had fully forgotten about it all when Tawny asked. **_

"_**So what did your boyfr- Chad want?" My eyes flashed towards her as I moped on the couch. **_

"_**Nothing." I repeated his words. "Why?"**_

_**She shrugged as she put on her lip gloss that I last rembered she said was discontinued. **_

"_**Just wondering. So are you sure the boy doesn't like you? Or you him?"**_

"_**What? Psh! No!" I stared at her then turned away as I answered.**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**And how did you get that lip gloss any ways? I thought you said they stopped making it?" I changed the conversation.**_

"_**It lipstick! And Tawny Heart…." she said as she tilted her head to the side smiling brightly as she admired her self in the mirror as she said her name "…fixed **_**that**_**." she stated.**_

"_**How nice for you."**_

"_**And when you two end up together, I mean, '**_**if**_**' you do, don't worry about the whole show rivalry thing…you have my blessing." she said as she walked over to me putting her hand on my shoulder nodding understandingly. My moouth dropped. **_

"_**No!" I yelled. "Of course that wont…" **_

"_**Whatever." she dimissed it and walked away caring only about Tawny again as I sat pouting on the couch.**_

_**And that's how it continued that week. The next day when we did the sketch I herd a chuckling laughter and spotted Chad in the audience. My mouth almost dropped and my reaction almost ruined the scene. But before I could confirm to him about his presence here for the second time he left. Later that day he called as we all hung out in our lounge room.**_

"_**What do you wan Chad?" I asked curtly as they all turned to look at me. He called three times a day now. **_

"_**Again?" Zora whined. Nico and Grady rolled there eyes and took bites out of there sandwhiches. Tawny studied me lightly, from the corner of her eye at times.**_

"_**Hey Sonny." he greeted me. Usually 1 out of the 3 calls would actually last and the other two I would find annoying and cut short. But usually they ended in arguing. Not that I didn't enjoy his friendliness but not when he kept calling to argue. But for some reason I enjoyed arguing with him I had to admitt. **_

_**The next day as I sat eating my lunch with Tawny and Nico, Chad took the chair beide me. Placing his dish of good food on the table as we ate the regular food from the cafeteria that was sometimes sloppy and nasty. I paused before taking a bite of my stuffed sub. Nico didn't seem to be so surprised Chad sat with us. He usually did take a seat and talk concededly but he would never stay claiming he didn't want to bee seen with comedians from So Random. But this time when he placed the plate of food down as if he was staying, Nico stopped stuffing his face and stared at the plate of good food, Tawny didn't take much notice and starred at her self in her mirrior.**_

"_**That looks good." I said casually as noting was different then continued and took a bite of my sandwhich. **_

"_**Yeah it does!" Nico commented.**_

"_**We never get food like that." I soaked.**_

"_**You want some?" he offered staring at me, pointing at the food. I was a bit surprised at his offer.**_

"_**Sure." I answered not till after I was reaching for the shrimp in his hand he was sharing with me that I thought about it being some kind of trick.**_

"_**And wow, it wasn't a trick. You really did mean it. Impressive." I stated.**_

"_**Yeah," he said. "You want half the steak?" He offered.**_

"_**Seriously?" I asked. I stared at him as if he poisoned it. He laughed seeing the suspicion on my face. **_

"_**I'll eat half to prove its not poisoned." he said. He took a bite.**_

"_**Wow, Sonny. I cant believe you don't trust me."**_

"_**Gee, I wonder why." I said sarcastically as I took a peace of the lobster. We both laughed as we shared the meal.**_

"_**Yeah, it does look really goood." Nico said as he ogled the meal, hoping Chad would get a hint and offer him some.**_

"_**Yup, it is." Chad simply answered as Nico frowned. Zora and Grady avrived with their brows raised at us at the same time three of Chads friends arrived and sat down a bit hesitantly. It was one of Chad's friends who played his best friend in Mackenzie Falls, a snob girl from the show and the oher girl who was really a great listner who didn't speak much. Huh, I wonder if it was because we never gave her a chance too. Oh, well.**_

_**My friends almost freaked out. All the food Nico stuffed in his mouth fell out as his mouth dropped open in surprise. Not really at the surprise of our enemys joing us but at what was on their plates. **_

"_**What the hecks going on?!" Zora cried. **_

"_**The worlds gone mad." Grady answered.**_

"_**I'll say!" Zora replied. "But why?'' Tawny only puckered her lips at herself in her mirror, she meant it when she said I had her blessing. **_

_**I only gawked at the thought of my peace dream between our two shows was coming true. I was filled with pride that this was really my doing. I smiled to myself as we ate tring to make conversation with our new friends like it was nothing new.**_

"_**Oh, by the way Sonny. I have a favor to ask." Chad said.**_

_**Out with his words went down with my pride.**_

"_**And here comes the punch line…" I said as I herd my pride of peace being flushed down the drain. The flushing sound suddenly becoming one of my hated noises on my annoying list next to Chad.**_

"_**How would you like to guest star on Mackenzie Falls?" I starred at him. Was that truly all he was asking for?**_

"_**What?!" My casemates yelled in unison. And even some of Chad's friends were surprised. The inside of the snob girl's sandwhich fell out and bck on to her plate as she paused in mid bite in shock.**_

"_**Seriously? Is that all you want?" I asked. **_

"_**Sure, besides it s really for your own benefit. It'll help you break the curse and the sooner that's over the sooner you can try to get over me, if you really can." he said taking a bite of the shrimp as he looked at his watch.**_

"_**Shoot! Got to go." he said as he and his cast members stood. **_

"_**What?!" I yelled in shock.**_

"_**Don't worry. I'll call you later ." he said reassuringly.**_

"_**Not that! The part about the curse! Exactly what part our you talking about?"**_

"_**Well talk about it later, maybe we can actually go out and talk about it over dinner." He said smoothly. I was to shocked to answer.**_

"_**Think about it. I'll see you later Sonny." he said before he walked away. "Randoms." he said to the rest of the table a curtly goodbye as him and his friends left.**_

"_**Chad," Grady said curtly back to him.**_

"_**What just happened?" Nico asked. My mouth was still hanging open as I stared at them still in shock. **_

"_**Apperantly Chad still hates So Random, except for Sunny, even though he watches the show."**_

"_**and he wants her to guest star on there show! Is he trying to steal her to their show again?" **_

"_**Talk about a rerun." Graddy said.**_

"_**Not happening!" Zora yelled at them in their direction even though they were long gone. Then ran and locked her arms around mine protectively. **_

"_**Yeah!" Nico agreed. **_

"_**Plus, Chad has the hots for Sonny." Tawny stated, finally speaking and putting away the mirror. They all stared at her in amazment.**_

"_**What?" They said all together. Mostly me, the loudest. I didn't like it being said like that. **_

"_**All common! You all already new that!" she said like it was obvious. **_

_**They shrugged and said "True." in unison.**_

"_**What? Will I sure didn't!" I said in chagrin. "I doubt it!" I tried. They rolled thier eyes at me and walked away leaving me all by myself in astonished.**_

_**Chad POV**_

_**I spotted Sonny eating in the cafeteria and sat with her. I didn't even notice her friends till I herd Nico speak. It felt like it was just her and me. I was afraid to tell her about my idea afraid how she might take it but I had to tell her some time so I decided to do it now. Then I added the date part hoping for a yes. But when she didn't answer right away I freaked and said I had to leave. I cant believe I got nervous! Me! Chad Dylan Cooper! I was having a good lunch sharing with her like we were a couple when I had to bring it up and added the date at the end. **_

_**My friends were surprised when they saw me sitting with her except for the guy who plays my best friend on the show since he thinks he knows everything. **_

_**After we left I avoided making a visit to the So Random studio, calling her or running into her at the studio because I was afraid of what she might say. To admit it to myself, I was embarrassed how she reacted, it was worse then I thought. Then I had to go make it worse adding the dinner date part at the end.**_

_**Back at our studio my know it all friend, who just thinks he does, laughed after we left the cafeteria.**_

"_**What?" I looked up at him suspiciously wondering if he was laughing at me.**_

"_**Funny how you got up and left real quick after you asked her out."**_

"_**I did not! And I didn't ask her out! I just asked her to dinner sometime. She is like an almost best friend."**_

"_**I'm hurt." he said sarcastically. "I thought I was your best friend." he laughed. "So you got nervous?"**_

"_**No, nervous about what?'' I asked.**_

"_**She freaked out pretty bad, her face was funny. Almost as much as yours when you lost your confidence. She amazes me, the only girl who ever seemed to break your confidence."**_

"_**Oh please, its just Sonny." I said and he laughed after the new expression that appeared on my face proving my words wrong when I recognized a voice speak angrily from behind me.**_

"_**What the heck was that?"**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_**I went to see Chad at his show after I regained my courage and sanity. I stormed over to his studio since he hadn't called or visited lately like he seemed to have abodopted as a habit lately. **_

_**I saw him talking to his best friend when I got there. **_

"_**What the heck was that?" I yelled at his face. His looked surprised to see me there. I knew that face, I'd been experiencing that expression a **_**lot**_** lately. "And what the heck are you talking about?"**_

_**He smiled slyly.**_

"_**You never finished kissing me so that means you will still keeping falling for me untill we kiss. Its just part of the Chad Dylan Cooper curse. Ask Tawny, she should know." He said nonchalantly.**_

"_**Err!" He made me so mad. "And what makes you think I would agree to being on your stupid show!" I sneered throwing my hands in the air again. He turned around and signed some papers after someone tapped on his shoulder.**_

"_**Sonny, please. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I get everything I want. Some things migth be harder to get then others, but doesn't mean I wont get them. Just because someone is stuborn." He muttered the last part eyeing me, but I caught it.**_

_**I was about to start again when I saw Marshall, our producer, pass by me and spot me.**_

"_**Sonny! Gald you're here, I just talked to the producers of Mackenzie falls. I just signed you to guest star on their show! Isn't that great?" then he walked away.**_

_**My mouth dropped. Chad smiled smugly at me. **_

"_**Told ya," he said.**_

"_**Erg." I grunted. "so what? What is your problem? Who's bright idea was this anyways?"**_

"_**Me, thank you very much. It was a bright idea wasn't it?" he bowd and chuckled happily to himself. **_

"_**Why?" I asked point blank. "I never thought you would want me on your show. And as what exactly?" I asked.**_

"_**As my leading lady co-star." he answered walking away and I followed behind him.**_

_**This again?**_

"_**Why?-Oh! I get it!…" he turned around.**_

"_**Get what?" he said concerned.**_

"_**You want me to be your leading lady again because your upset I didn't fall for you the first time when we did that sketch. This is about your stupid pride isn't it?" I ended angrily at the new revalation.**_

"_**No!" he exclaimed. "You should be thanking me! After you kiss me you will stop dreaming about me because you'll stop falling for me, if you can." he said smugly poping his collar and turning away again.**_

"_**What?" I called after him but he had already walked away.**_

***I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Drama, arguing, sad Chad

_The plan will work. The plan will work. The plan will work. _

_For crying out loud your Cad Dylan Cooper! The plan will work. Get it together, man!_

Never in my life had I had to worried about something like this and remind myself who I was for confidence. In this situation, with Sonny, I could be the handsomest man in the world and I would still be nervous and afraid of her. Which ironically, I am he handsomest man in the world and I am afraid. So I should know.

But what Connor, my friend, said sticked in my head, should I really force her to kiss me by being in my show or let her kiss me willingly when she wants to and because she wants to and not because she has to. But then again she is disgusted by me sadly and she is as stubborn as a mule(A very cute mule! Prettier then the other mules, except for me, she might be as equally beautiful as me, if that was possible.) She would probably never admit to liking me, especially around her friends.

Back at _So Random!_

Sonny POV

"It was his idea!" I yelled as I stormed into the room. Tawny sat at the couch looking up from her magazine as I walked in.

"What?" she said as she sat up and looked at me from the couch.

"He planed it! And now I have to guest star on his stupid show as his love interest because Marshall already agreed to it!"

"_He planned it? _Marshall said you have to? Ah!" she said sweetly.

"Ah?" I said in confusion "There is nothing 'Ah' about it_! _You make it sound cute when it s a horrible situation!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Don't you see how cute it is that he wants you on his show? Wait! Do you have to kiss him?" She said excitedly.

"Yes!" I said in despair. "He said its because of his stupid Chad Dylan Cooper charm he has on his leading lady co-stars. That I should thank him because I can stop falling for him now because now I can kiss him and get over him, if I can. His words…not mine."

"Ahh!" she squealed excitedly. I was completely confused. "He wants to kiss you! He didn't get the chance to last time and he likes you Sonny!"

"Ahh!"/ "Eww!" We said at the same time. She hugged me happy for me.

"Moo!" Interrupted us and her eyes grew wide and looked sideways to see were the unexpected sound was coming from. I pulled out my cow colored phone.

"It's him." I stated. She squealed out loud. I grimaced, not sure if I was more surprised that she was happy for me or that she saw this situation as a good thing. She was enjoying this love story.

"Maybe he's calling about dinner date!" my stomach tightened, I hadn't thought much or decided about that yet. I was still too mad. I answered the phone.

Chad POV

I decided to call her on her silly ridiculous cow phone. I needed my daily Sonny arguing to cheer me up. I needed to hear her voice yell and get me fired up and want to argue more with her. The woman was passionate and that's what I loved about her. She also made me a better person, she was the only person able to make me feel guilty.

"Ring Ring" I hear her phone ring on the speaker but I knew it was really moo-ing ridiculously over at the _So Random! _Studio were she was.

"What Chad!" she answered. She was already upset with out me needing her to be. I wonder if I had caused it. My angel was upset with me. My angel…that was a good nickname for her. She was like an angel to me.

"What's wrong, Angl-Sonny?" I asked, I couldn't help but notice the concern in my voice for someone other than myself.

"Why didn't you ask me first before you talked to your producer's about writing me into an episode?" she yelled. Yup, she was mad at me alright. I called to argue with her like always. I wanted to argue with her, but not over this. I wanted to bicker over non important things as always. It was one of my favorite past times.

I walked over to her studio as I talked.

I rounded the hall when I saw her there screaming into the phone.

"Because your stubborn as a mule!" I yelled behind her. It was to late she got me in the arguing mood again.

"What?" she yelled angrily into the phone. Then she pulled it away from her ear and stared at it in bewilderment.

"Wow," she smiled at it, "My phone has really good hearing quality. Its like I can hear his absurdness in HD!" she grinned her dorky big smile.

"I'm right behind you, moron!'' I yelled. I don't think I was helping myself here. I regretted it the instant she turned around and gave me the Sonny glare. My anger turned to a frown on my face because I knew what I was in for.

I threw my hands up defensively to her. "But a very pretty mule! Prettier then all the rest!" I spoke my thoughts from before in defense. "Who has a beautiful toothy grin smile!" I added.

"errr!…" she grunted. She threw her hand in the air and I flinched. But she only pointed in the other direction.

"Leave! Now!" she said angrily. I would have noticed how cute she was when she was mad if it wasn't for the fact I was afraid of her at the moment.

"Fine! I will!" I yelled back.

"Good!"

"Good!" she stayed quiet.

"Fine!" I spoke again, wondering why she didn't answer like always. That scared me the most.

"So are we good?"

"No!" she expressed very loudly, eyes furious.

"But we-"

"Leave!"

"You know that's a real big turn off." I said calmer.

"ugh!"

"Good!" I tried again.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" she asked clearly still upset. I decided not to push it any farther and began to walk away with whatever dignity I had left.

"Oh, wait!" I remembered. "Shooting starts tomorrow at 9..."

"Chad!"

"Okay leaving…" I said quickly and turned around hastily the other way.

Sonny POV

"Awe! You send him away with his tail between his legs." Tawny said excitedly peeking her head out from around the door of our dressing room. "That's a good sign you will have the upper hand in the relationship!" she said looking at me smiling.

"What relationship?" I said angrily at her.

"True," she said nonchalantly like I hadn't even screamed at her just now. "After that fight and how you treated him, there might not even be a relationship." she said staring down the hall interestedly.

"What?" I said in dismay and surprise at her acknowledgement.

"Ha!" She pointed at me eyes wide. "So you do care!" she said.

I stayed still not moving. I didn't speak afraid of setting anymore impressions or giving away anything.

"Who are you? Selena Gomez?" I finally spoke "Judging us, psht!" I said in disapproving tone as I walked past her hastily. Mumbling, "Stupid relationship wizard…" under my breath as I walked past her. She just stared in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

She hated me. He was right, I shouldn't have done this. shouldn't have convinced the producers to put her in our show. If we kissed, it should be out of love and her kissing me willingly and not because she had to kiss me because it was her job. I doubt she would ever kiss me willingly though. She's to stubborn to admit it and hates me too much sometimes to even consider me that way. Who knows how long it would take. If she just kissed me already then maybe she would just realize it. But then she would hate me for having to make her do this. So that's why I talked to my producers about how she might not be to into it and she might not be the right person for the part, even though she very much was. I told them anything I could come up with to get my angel what she wanted. And finally they said it was up to her.

I walked down the hall of my studio sluggishly thinking all of this when I saw Sonny heading this way. I looked at my clock, it was 9 o'clock. She was right on time. I headed towards her pausing in her way.

" Your free, you don't have to the part anymore. So you can go back to your little show and celebrate with your friends now." I said somberly but yet acid in my tone. I sounded depressed even to myself. _You don't have to be disgusted by the thought of me anymore_, I thought sourly. Then I walked on with my hands shoved in my pockets, frustrated. I tried to keep my eyes away from her but I caught a quick glimpse of confusion on her face. And for a moment I thought I saw a hint of a spark of disappointment in her eyes. I didn't think anything more of it forward not wanting to get caught up in small daydreams of it being a chance it was a daydream about us having a chance.

"Wait, Chad." she called as she turned around. "Why?" I hadn't come up with a reason to tell her.

I scratched that back of my head casually then rubbing the back of my neck.

"Um, they weren't so sure about it all. Thought it could be to much of a 'been there, done that' thing." I thought about it for a moment. Ah, what the heck. Why not, and give it a shot. "But they did say they would like to know if you very interested in doing it or not. They want an answer, so…do you want to guest star? You know, as my leading lady co-star?" I felt ridiculously as if I was asking her out all over again and not as just asking her for a part in my show.

_What the heck…._

I had a strange feeling in my stomach I never felt before. Like something fluttering in my stomach as I anxiously awaited her answer.

_What is that? _I thought. Yup, I should have known better then trust the lunch here. I felt like I was freaking going to cough up a butterfly any moment. And it got worse every second she hesitated. It was killing me.

Before she could answer I spoke, fearing more her answer then the anticipation and suspense waiting for it.

"You can just say no if no if you don't want to do it, Sonny." I said a bit curtly. I guess all of this just made me snap. "I don't have all day, you know." At that her face turned to anger from its blankness and indecision from earlier. And soon enough her glare that I recognized to well appeared. But she still didn't answer. I didn't want to go through this anymore. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away.

Sonny POV

I rolled around in my bed uneasy. All through the day I had felt anxious for the next day to come. And that confused me. I should be terrified, right? I should be disgusted, shouldn't I? then why wasn't I. I found myself excited most of the day. Then that would mean Tawny was right. But I've tried hard not to let that be true. Now here I laid and tossed and turned trying to get it straight. And all this time and thinking wasn't doing me any good, I still came out empty handed. I decided not to decide. I do the part with no comment or complain and avoid thinking about the situation. But yet as I sat up in bed the feeling was still there along with uncertainty and followed by confusion and fear. And it still all failed to disappear and I held all this mixed feelings as I walked down the hall of the Mackenzie Falls studio. And my heart stuttered as my eyes landed on Chad. This scared me more. I almost felt like running the other way to ease my nerves but my body felt pulled forward towards him. But his next words put a pause to all my emotional mess I was today. I went blank for a moment then was bombarded by a whole new round of emotions. And he was just added anger to them as he rudely informed me about how precious his time was.

I went straight back to my studio where I ran into Marshall.

"Guess what Sonny?" he said excitedly, pretty much screaming in my face.

"So Random is getting a new guest star! We haven't decided exactly on who but it might be a good chance of being a certain heart throb named Zach Effron and someone might have a very good chance of laying her lips on his in a sketch." That brightened up my day. I gasped for the slightest moment then let out a loud echoing scream of excitement as I jumped for joy. From the corner of my eye I saw someone walk towards us from the right hallway besides us. It was a certain blond figure I knew to well. And with his presence reminded me of my confusion from before and started to kill my buzz before he even spoke.

As he spoke I turned around to see him. The moment he spoke his expression turned angry. But his voice seemed furious.

"So your excited for Zac Effron? I just came back to apologize but you know what? Forget it! I'll leave you to your stupid vain love and happiness for freaking Zac Effron!" he yelled in my face then turned around and stormed of the other way. My jaw dropped at his intensity. I've never seen him so mad and never so mad at me or anyone else for that matter like _that. It was almost cute if it wasn't me he was mad at._

_Chad POV_

_I felt like a complete jerk, like I was to afraid to just confess to her and instead cover it all up with being rude. But know the guilt was eating at me. Why not just tell her? What could be the worst? You already asked her out, that was pretty much a give away. I thought over this as I was walking with no destination in mind. I started walking faster as I wavered this over. My feet found there way heading her way, I finally realized. I hadn't chosen yet exactly but my body apparently already had. I walked faster as I decided to do it. I would tell her. I would follow my heart which, as some of my scripts I read say. Except I didn't want to see it that way. More like getting the number one thing Chad Dylan Cooper ever wanted. And I just hopped very much Sonny wanted it too. All I wanted was to hold my angel and be able to call her mine. I found myself running to the studio. I turned right down the hall way when I saw her standing there at the end of the next hall. I almost continued my running. I paused for a moment admiring her for the slightest moment feeling like time stopped for the slightest second as I saw her there. I felt just like it was her when I realized she was talking to Marshall with her back turned to me I noticed as I hurried down the hall. I slowed as I approached her. I admit I hesitated wondering to change my mind but I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to change my mind, I kept my mind focused on her. She suddenly became the center of my world. _

_Then as I came closer hearing Marshalls words and seeing her overly excited expression, knowing I would or could never make her that happy set me on edge. Just his name sent her up in joy and my name only seemed to form disgust on hers. It made me so dang mad I didn't feel guilty anymore it only made me want to hate her, but I knew the truth was I hated myself for not being good enough. For once in my life, Chad Dylan Cooper was not in love and proud of himself, but disappointed, because I couldn't cause that reaction in Sonny. I remember when I said she changed me making me feel insecure for the first time and care for someone other than myself. Now I was beginning to wonder if that wasn't a good thing._


End file.
